how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Splitsville
Recap Robin complains to the gang about not having sex with Nick for 3 days because he injured his groin playing basketball in Marshall's basketball team. Now that they aren't having sex, they are starting to talk more, which has made Robin realize how dumb Nick really is (although the gang already knew about that fact). Robin reconsiders her relationship with Nick. The next day Robin tells the gang at the bar that she tried to tell to him about breaking up, but failed, after seeing how hard Nicks abs are. Barney, knowing Robin wouldn't do it, provides a solution. If Robin doesn't break up with Nick by 8:00 PM that day, he will send an online invitation about Robin spending a whole day with her annoying co-worker Patrice. Marshall asks Robin to let him down easy because he needs Nick not to be an emotional train wreck for the basketball game. And Barney then suggests they go to "Splitsville", a desert bar were everyone dumps their partners. Right when Robin is about to break up with Nick, he gets a phone call that upsets him a lot. When he pulls it together he asks Robin what she was going to say, Robin crabs out and tells him to order anything he wants thinking a family member may have died. The scene goes back to Marshall and Lily's apartment where Ted comes back from his first basketball match with the "T-Squares", a group of his architect friends. He lost to a team of accountants called "The Number Crunchers". Robin sneaks into the bathroom and calls the gang and asks Barney to stop the invite, he refuses and says it goes live in 5 minutes unless he hears Robin dump Nick on speaker phone. So she keeps the phone on speaker and joins Nick again. When she starts to talk, Nick interrupts her and tells her what the phone call was about. Apparently his doctor had called and told him that his groin injury was worse than he thought and that he can't play basketball for weeks. Marshall who can hear this through speaker phone is devastated. However, he says that now that his injury is going to take longer to heal, they can start having sex again. He seduces Robin and she is about to give in when Barney comes in and tells Nick that he is in love with Robin, so it gives Robin a reason to break up with Nick. Robin then breaks up with Nick and he goes home with 2 women who have also just had their hearts broken. Future Ted states that that concluded "The Autumn of Break-Ups." Ted then confronts Lily and Marshall about not having sex and they tell him that haven't had sex since before Marvin was born. So Ted takes Marvin out to give Lily and Marshall some alone time. When Robin and Barney are walking on the streets, Barney boasts about how he should get an award for best fake romantic speech. Robin tells him he was really convincing and he replies saying "I was just bro-ing you out" and that if he didn't buy it so quickly he might have had to kiss her. He leans in, but someone calls Robin and interrupts them. It turns out to be Patrice, who got the email and will totally come for 'Robin and Patrice's fun day". She ends the call and Barney says 'you know what I forgot to do' meaning he forgot to stop the email and Robin playfully pushes Barney. Later, Ted is sitting at Splitsville with his architect teammates. They start saying that Ted is a great coach and that they all wanna stay friends. At that moment a bowl of ice cream is set for Ted only and he realizes they are gonna dump him and says that he will change and asks whether there is another architect replacing him as his teammates leave him at the restaurant. Continuity *This is the third instance of a phone call interrupting a possible kiss between Barney and Robin. This time the phone call was from Patrice . The first instance was by Nora in and again by Robin's father in . *Robin has previously expressed her disliking Patrice in and . *Nick not knowing whether some things are real or fake is similar to Robin in . *This episode concluded what Future Ted called "The Autumn of Breakups". *Marshall enjoys basketball, shown in with Baskiceball and again when coaching the kindergarten team. Gallery Splitsville1.jpg Splitsville2.jpg Splitsville3.jpg tumblr_mdfz9oAfJM1qhbjb4o3_500.gif tumblr_mdfic59RCG1qbu6npo4_250.gif tumblr_mdfic59RCG1qbu6npo3_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo1_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo2_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo3_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo4_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo5_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo6_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo7_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo8_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo9_250.gif tumblr_mdfgb4tv7s1qbu6npo10_250.gif tumblr_mdewfuG3UI1qa3emao1_250.gif tumblr_mdewfuG3UI1qa3emao2_250.gif tumblr_mdewfuG3UI1qa3emao3_250.gif tumblr_mdewfuG3UI1qa3emao4_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko1_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko2_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko3_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko4_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko5_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko6_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko7_250.gif tumblr_mdf58pCqJX1qbc0rko8_250.gif Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *When Lily talks about Robin, Nick and a danish exchange student, she names the student Nadia. Nadia was also the name of an exchange student in the , which Alyson Hannigan starred in. *Nick is unaware that do exist. Music Other Notes Guests *Michael Trucco - Nick *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice *John Paul Green - Joel *Karthik Srinivasan - Giles *Morgan Peter Brown - Adrian *Jennifer Rogers - Woman #1 *Karolin Luna - Woman #2 Podcast Featuring an interview with Michael Trucco. Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode a A-, stating that "Robin and Nick's breakup is the best - meaning funniest and most meaningful - of the Autumn of Breakups." She describes Nick as "a comedy machine" and calls Barney's declaration of love for Robin as "classically beautiful". http://www.avclub.com/articles/splitsville,88042/ Angel Cohn of gave the episode a C- and expresses disbelief that Robin could be just discovering that Nick is stupid. Cohn dismisses Barney's speech to Nick as "blah blah blah" and also calls the plotline of Ted's basketball team "ridiculous". http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/splitsville.php Max Nicholson of gave the episode a score of 5.2 out of 10, saying that "aside from a couple laughs involving Ted and Marshall, episode was stunningly average." He writes that "Nick's exit felt contrived and meaningless." He says that "the B-stories weren't as annoying as usual," although he calls Ted's subplot "lame" and says Marshal and Lily's problem "felt tacked on and inconsequential". http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/13/how-i-met-your-mother-splitsville-review References External Links * * * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes